To Steal A Heart
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: [Shounen-Ai] Being a pirate doesn't mean you have to steal gold and jewels. You can occasionally steal other things too... [PiersXFelix]


To Steal A Heart  
  
* * *  
  
Wow. I'm on a roll! Two stories in two days. Go me!  
  
Okay, this little fluffy story popped into my head after I watched Pirates of the Caribbean, then played Golden Sun 2 for half an hour. Which will explain the 'pirate' angle I've got going on here...eheh.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm still no closer to owning Golden Sun, as you are to owning *insert name of your favourite Golden Sun bishie here*. Savvy?  
  
Warning: You've probably come to expect this from me now. Yes, this is Shounen-Ai. No, you cannot have a cookie for figuring that out. If you don't like the idea of Shounen-Ai, don't read it.  
  
~This story is dedicated to all my friends on FanFiction.net, especially the P.O.D (Polygon of Doom).  
  
So, to the Cheese, Pie, Oro, Fwee, and Mew, and anyone else here who is reading this (especially Azusasan, and my other friends): Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Piers ambled down the inner passages of the Champa caves, lost in thought. Something was bothering him. He frowned, and neatly dodged an on-coming Champa women; who was carrying a large basket of what was probably laundry.  
  
They'd been about to leave Champa when *it* had happened. They'd run into that strange woman who'd previously addressed them in Madra; except this time she'd been with her lackeys. Or, to put things into correct perspective; they'd met her, her lackey, and the male who'd 'hired' them, so to speak.  
  
It was that aforementioned male that was playing on the Lemurian's mind. And because of that, he was currently searching out the resident Venus Adept - Felix.  
  
Unfortunately, Felix seemed to have the unique - and sometimes annoying - ability to disappear when he needed time alone. Sighing, Piers decided to check the last place in Champa that he hadn't searched. The ledge where Champian women awaited their sailors - or pirates, Piers thought grumpily - return home.  
  
Squeezing through the narrow doorway leading to the ledge, Piers found himself staring out over the Gondowan Ocean. Its salty air filled his lungs, sending a pleasant freshness through his body. A freshness that - being a sailor himself - Piers was quite accustomed to.  
  
And there, sitting on the far end of the narrow ledge, was small male with an unruly mop of earth brown hair.  
  
Felix cracked open one eye as Piers settled down on his right, flashing him a half-smile.  
  
"...what do you want Piers?"  
  
"Oh, and I'm very pleased to see you too, Felix," came the sarcastic reply. There was a short silence, in which the Valean absentmindedly fiddled with the hair tie that usually held his flyaway hair back off his face. Then Piers spoke;  
  
"Felix...am I...a replacement?" Felix stared at the Lemurian out of the corner of his eye,  
  
"A replacement? What makes you think that?" he asked.  
  
"It was something that Alex person said... 'I see you've found a replacement for me already, Felix'. I was just wondering if I was," Piers replied, carefully disguising the slight feeling of hurt that was stabbing at his heart. Felix closed his eyes lazily,  
  
"If that's what you think you are, then I guess..." Piers felt his heart sink slightly,  
  
"But, personally, I don't think you are," Felix finished, a firm edge to his voice. Piers' golden eyes flickered over to rest on his companion's dozing form,  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Why do you think you're a replacement?" came the sharp retort. Piers sighed, and began counting off the reasons on his fingers,  
  
"I'm a water adept, like Alex. Unlike Alex, I have a ship; but that would've been another reason to have me tag along. I'm a Lemurian, which obviously means at some point I will have to return to Lemuria, and you'll be able to go, and..."  
  
"All I've heard you say are reasons for why we allowed you to travel with us, not reasons that support your theory of being a 'replacement' for the psychopath," Felix interrupted lazily. Piers sighed and rested his chin on his knees,  
  
"I suppose...hey..." he raised his head, and smiled down at Felix, "I never thanked you for clearing my name in Madra." Felix just waved a hand,  
  
"Forget it. Unfortunately; I'm a sucker for seeing justice done."  
  
"I can't believe they thought I was a pirate though," Piers sniffed, "I'm way too good looking to be a pirate."  
  
Felix chuckled,  
  
"And obviously too modest as well."  
  
"Yea-hey, was that a shot?" Piers asked, glaring at the younger male. Felix simply shrugged, and trained his gaze on the distant horizon. Piers glanced down at the silhouettes that were hurrying around Champa.  
  
"But you know...it would be.. rather *fun* to be a pirate," he added. Felix raised a russet eyebrow,  
  
"What, you mean stealing?"  
  
"Not nessercerily," Piers replied.  
  
"But that's what pirates do, isn't it?" Felix questioned, finally sitting up properly and facing his companion, "they steal jewels and such."  
  
Piers smirked;  
  
"Not all treasure has to be gold and jewels Felix, and besides," he paused, "I've always loved travelling the sea...granted, it gets lonely being a sailor. Especially if there's no one with you, nor anyone waiting for you to return..." Felix's face softened slightly,  
  
"We're with you," he said.  
  
"But we're not pirates," Piers said, an amused glitter in his cat-like eyes. Felix raised his eyebrows,  
  
"Again with the pirates? What are you going to do? Pilfer all my money?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Oh, ha, ha Felix," Piers said, slightly bitterly, "No, *I* meant stealing people's hearts."  
  
"And of course, you're *such* a ladies man Piers," Felix chuckled. Piers didn't reply, obviously choosing to ignore that comment,  
  
"Who's heart would you want to steal Felix?"  
  
"Pardon?" Felix blinked.  
  
"Who's heart would you want to steal?" Felix frowned,  
  
"I don't really have much choice do I? I'm not going to steal Jenna's heart, seeing as I'm not a fan of incest..."  
  
"What about Sheba?"  
  
Felix grimaced, before staring at Piers like he was mad,  
  
"Has Jenna given you some form of caffeine again Piers?" he asked. Piers arched an aqua eyebrow,  
  
"Why not Sheba?" Felix made a face,  
  
"She's like another sister to me. The idea of...*kissing* her...ugh..." he paused, "what about you?"  
  
Piers frowned, and stared at the ground,  
  
"Hmm...well, I wouldn't dare try stealing Jenna's heart," he chuckled, "and I don't think Sheba's a good choice. Mixing a Jupiter Adept and a Mercury Adept can have electrifying consequences. And I don't mean that in a good way." Felix winced,  
  
"I see what you mean," he said.  
  
"Although..." Piers stared harder at the ground, "there is at least one person I've met on this godforsaken quest whose heart I wouldn't mind stealing..."  
  
"Oh really? Who?" Piers raised an eyebrow,  
  
"I wouldn't tell you, even if you paid me." Felix shrugged, and began to pull his hair back: getting ready to tie it into its usual ponytail. Suddenly Piers grabbed his arm,  
  
"You should leave it down," he said, then noticing Felix's questioning glance, he smiled, "It suits you."  
  
"Only if you let your hair down too," Felix replied, smirking. Piers shook his head furiously,  
  
"No way, my hair's horrible."  
  
"I like it." Piers blinked, not bothering to stop the Valean from gently tugging at the elastic that held his aqua hair in a low ponytail. The elastic fell silently to the floor, almost disappearing in the tufts of green grass that littered the ledge. There was a little pause, as Felix gently ran his fingers through the coarse aqua locks.  
  
"There," he said, "Now we both look like girls." Piers frowned slightly,  
  
"You look more like a girl than I do Felix."  
  
Felix's face flushed angrily,  
  
"And why am *I* the feminine one here?" Piers smiled, and stood up. Felix let out an uncharacteristic squeak as he felt Piers grab his arm and pull him to his feet, before pinning him against the cold stonewall.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you squeal like a girl..." Felix heard Piers' voice whisper in his ear. Felix gulped shakily,  
  
"P-Piers...what are you doing?" he asked, his breath catching in his throat as he felt Piers plant a soft kiss on his ear.  
  
"Attempting to steal your heart," Piers replied, slightly amused at seeing the usually stoic Felix turn into a stammering idiot. He lightly kissed the smaller adept's lips,  
  
"That is...if you're willing to let it be stolen..."  
  
He was replied with small whimper, and the feeling of arms wrapping themselves around his waist.  
  
"Shall I take as a yes then?" he smirked. Felix's face flushed again, and he nodded slightly. Piers smiled cheerfully,  
  
"If you insist," he chuckled. Felix let out an impatient sounding growl,  
  
"Stop playing around already," he said grumpily, tugging at the Lemurian's collar. Piers happily complied, and leant down to press his lips against Felix's. Suddenly he paused,  
  
"You know, I'd make a good pirate," he said proudly, "Look at how easily I stole your heart!"  
  
Felix rolled his eyes,  
  
"Whatever Piers, just don't quit your day job."  
  
* * *  
  
XD I'm surprisingly proud of this...my muse has been working overtime. ^^ Good muse, here's a cookie *tosses at cookie at Tsukasa*  
  
Tsukasa: +_+; COOKIE!  
  
...yeah. Anyway. Anyone notice the PotC line that snuck in there somewhere? (Even thought I altered it a little _;;) XD Bravo if you did. If you didn't...whatever, I just hope you liked the story!  
  
Review. Go on. You know you want to...XD 


End file.
